Galen Marek
Galen Marek, zwany również Starkiller - tajny uczeń Dartha Vadera. Był człowiekiem i pochodził z Kashyyyku. Miał ogromny dar posługiwania się Mocą. Historia thumb|left|Galen w The Force Unleashed IIDzieciństwo Galen urodził się na Kashyyyku ze związku dwójki Rycerzy Jedi: Kento i Mallie Mareków. Matka chłopca zginęła prawdopodobnie w trakcie Rozkazu 66, ale ojciec przeżył. Razem zamieszkali wśród Wookieech i rozpoczęli bunt przeciwko nowopowstałemu Imperium. W 18 BBY na planetę przybył Darth Vader. Stoczył on pojedynek z Kento i zwyciężył. Już chciał ściąćthumb|left|Galen z mieczem Dartha Vadera buntownikathumb|left|Młody Marek i PROXY, gdy jego miecz wyrwał mu się z ręki. Czarny Lord odwrócił się i ujrzał małego Galena z jego mieczem. Vader skręcił kark Jedi i zabrał chłopca na Executora, aby zrobić z niego ucznia. Podczas treningu Galen otrzymał nowe imię - Starkiller - i stworzył holoandroida PROXY'ego, zaprogramowanego aby zabić swojego twórcę. Rahm Kota Około 2 BBY Vader nakazał swojemu uczniowi udać się do fabryki myśliwców typu TIE nad księżycem Nar Shaddaa by zniszczyć przywódcę przebywających tam sabotażystów - generała Jedi Rahma Koty. Nakazał mu też nie zostawiać żadnych świadków. W hangarze Executora Starkiller natknął się na dawno zmarłego Mistrza Jedi - Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Stoczył z nim krótki pojedynek i przebił go mieczem, gdy nagle hologram Jedi zniknął i pojawił się PROXY. Chwilę później uczeń poznał nową pilotkę swojej jednostki bojowej o nazwie Rogue Shadow - Juno Eclipse.thumb|Kota vs Starkiller Uczeń musiał przedzierać się przez kilka pięter fabryki, w których zabijał zarówno sabotażystów, jak i żołnierzy Imperium. Na mostku dowodzenia w końcu znalazł cel. Po długim pojedynku Kota zdecydował zawalić mostek za pomocą Mocy. W trakcie opadania pomieszczenia na planetę Starkiller dopadł do Koty i skrzyżował z nim miecze. Kota powiedział wtedy, że w przyszłości ucznia nie wyczuwa Vadera, tylko siebie. Po tych słowach Starkiller wypalił mu oczy i wyrzucił go przez zbitą szybę. Zabrał miecz Jedi i sam wyskoczył przez szybę, a Rogue Shadow złapał go w powietrzu. Kazdan Paratus Na Executorze Vader zabrał Starkillerowi miecz Koty i nakazał udać się na galaktyczne złomowisko - Raxus Prime. Według szpiegów Lorda Sithów właśnie tam zamieszkiwał szalony Jedi-konstruktor Kazdan Paratus. Na planecie uczeń zauważył replikę Świątyni Jedi ze złomu. thumb|left|Starkiller vs Kazdan ParatusStarkiller musiał przedzierać się przez grupy rodiańskich poszukiwaczy złomu Drexla Roosha, a przed wejściem do Świątyni znalazł także napędzane Mocą Kazdana Paratusa automaty i sondy. W Świątyni natknął się na złomowego tytana, którego pokonał z pomocą błyskawic Sithów. Później opuścił most nad przepaść i dostał się do Sali Najwyższej Rady Jedi, gdzie czekał sam Paratus. W trakcie walki uczeń ciskał w przeciwnika manekinami Mistrzów Jedi z okresu ery upadku Republiki. W trakcie walki musiał pokonać także dwa złomowe tytany. Po długim pojedynku Paratus został zmiażdżony przez fragment własnej budowli. Przed śmiercią przeprosił Mistrzów Jedi za to, że ich zawiódł. Shaak Ti Po powrocie na Rogue Shadow Starkiller zaczął składać zniszczony w trakcie walki miecz świetlny Kazdana Paratusa i już prawie mu się udało, gdy nagle przerwał mu Darth Vader. Powiedział uczniowi, żeby udał się na Felucję, do ostatniego żyjącego członka Rady Jedi - Togrutanki Shaak Ti. Starkiller musiał przedostać się przez trzon wielkiego grzyba na Cmentarzysko Rankorów, gdzie pokonał czterechthumb|Starkiller vs Shaak Ti przedstawicieli tego gatunku i niezliczonych Felucjan. Potem dotarł do Starożytnej Otchłani, gdzie czekała na niego Shaak Ti siedząca przed olbrzymim sarlaccem. W trakcie walki Togrutanka posyłała w ucznia czerwone kule Mocy i wielu felucjańskich wojowników, lecz mimo to udało mu się zepchnąć ją do defensywy. Mistrzyni Jedi wycofała się do jamy gębowej sarlacca i zaczęła smagać przeciwnika mackami zwierzęcia. W końcu Starkiller posłał Shaak Ti do otworu gębowego i poraził całe stworzenie błyskawicami Sithów. Togrutanka upadła na ziemię. Powiedziała do ucznia, że Sithowie zawsze zdradzają jedni drugich i on sam wkrótce się o tym przekona, a następnie spadła do otworu gębowego i zginęła. "Śmierć" thumb|left|Zdrada VaderaPo śmierci Shaak Ti uczeń wrócił na Executora na rozkaz Vadera. Lord Sithów powiedział, że flota Imperatora przybyła za Starkillerem. Nagle pojawił się sam Palpatine i Vader przebił mieczem swojego ucznia. Następnie na rozkaz Imperatora poderwał Starkillera w powietrze, poobijał o ściany i wyrzucił w próżnię. Ciało ucznia złapał droid i przeniósł je na Empiricala. Potem Starkiller doznał wizji w przeszłości i w przyszłości. Zobaczył Kotę zajmującego mostek dowodzenia, Paratusa w swojej Świątyni Jedi, Shaak Ti rozmawiającą ze swoją padawanką Marisą Brood, samotną dziewczynę i robota astromechanicznego nadzorujących budowę jakiejś stacji Imperium, mężczyznę w więzieniu z kości i swoją śmierć z ręki Vadera. ''Empirical'' Po sześciu miesiącach uczeń przebudził się na Empiricalu i zobaczył nad sobą Vadera, który wyjaśnił mu, że tothumb|Starkiller na Empiricalu on go tu sprowadził i wyleczył i że ma stworzyć armię przeciwko Imperium. Na potwierdzenie swych słów Vader dał mu miecz świetlny Koty i zniknął, a przed nim pojawił się PROXY, który powiedział, że Empirical niedługo zderzy się z gwiazdą. Uczeń powiedział PROXY'emu żeby przygotował statek do startu i zapytał o Juno. Automat powiedział mu, że została oskarżona o zdradę i uwięziona. Starkiller postanowił, że ją uwolni. Przedarł się więc przez pokład do cel więziennych, po drodze odpalając wszystkie kapsuły ratunkowe i pokonując trzech Imperialnych Pogromców. W końcu wyłączył pole laserowe w celi Juno, zabrał ją na statek i odleciał. Chwilę później Empirical wybuchł. Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu Rebeliantów Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Jedi ery Imperium